1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrodepositable coating composition comprising a crater control additive.
2. Background Information
Various crater control agents, such as those based on acrylates and polybutene dienes, have been utilized in electrodepositable coating compositions in order to impart carter resistance as well as resistance to oil contamination. However, the electrodepositable coating layer that is deposited from such a coating composition typically exhibits poor intercoat adhesion with layers that are subsequently applied onto the electrodepositable coating layer. Moreover, in some instances, an electrodepositable coating composition that contains a crater control agent is not stable when stored at elevated temperatures over a prolonged duration of time. Therefore, when such an unstable electrodepositable coating composition is coated onto a substrate, it has been observed that certain properties of the coating layer (film) that results from the unstable electrodeposited coating composition, such as resistivity, coulombic efficiency, and film build, are difficult to control.